


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Santa-girl outfit wasn't a possibility he had considered when he asked Asseylum for help in choosing a present, but he didn't have the heart to turn her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for Misu! /o/ Merry Christmas!

Slaine studied himself in the mirror and tried to resist the urge to tug down the hem of the skirt again. It was obviously made for someone who was shorter, and no amount of pulling was going to make the fluffy white trim stay lower than halfway up his thigh.

Steeling himself with a sigh, he closed his eyes and pulled open the door, stepping out into the bedroom. “I doubt he will like it, Your Highness.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

At the soft voice, his eyes snapped open, and he stared speechlessly at Inaho standing in the otherwise empty room; the Princess and Eddeirittuo was nowhere to be seen. The brown eyes raked a evaluative gaze over his form, and suddenly Slaine was much more acutely aware of how ridiculous he must look.

“It’s very festive,” the brunet said, nothing mocking in the usual flat tone as he pocketed the phone he had probably been preoccupied with and approached. “Isn’t the skirt a bit short?”

“The Princess wanted to see it on someone else,” he hurriedly lied, hands reflexively grasping the hem of the skirt in a vain attempt to cover more of his legs before he realized the motion only drew Inaho’s gaze. “Where are they?”

Inaho’s right shoulder rolled in the slightest of shrugs. “The room was empty when I came in.” Slaine turned his head to warily keep an eye on Inaho as the brunet circled behind him, but he stopped short of twisting around fully; it made him feel like a dog chasing its own tail. “The bow is crooked.” The soft statement was the only warning Slaine had before he felt the light tug at his lower back, silk easily sliding undone, and he froze the same moment his breath caught.

Slaine whipped around, the ribbon sliding out of Inaho’s fingers, and his own hands flew down to keep the skirt from slipping off his hips. He took a step back, feeling heat creep up his neck when he met brown eyes. “I can fix it myself!”

“Then it wouldn’t have been crooked in the first place.” Inaho matched him for the step, arms sliding around his waist far too naturally as the brunet drew in close. The hands ghosted over his hips to find the ribbon, and it couldn’t be his imagination that they lingered longer than necessary against the dip of his lower back. “Your arms are in the way.”

For a long moment Slaine just stubbornly stared back into brown eyes, but eventually he took in a deep breath and averted his eyes, uncurling his fingers from the red velvet of the skirt. Not entirely sure where he should put his hands, he tentatively looped his arms loosely around Inaho’s neck, feeling his face beginning to flush at the intimacy. The brunet’s chin rested on his shoulder, and Slaine let himself relax a fraction, closing his eyes with a quiet exhale.

He had simply been enjoying the warmth and closeness when he felt fingers snake under his shirt, and he let out an involuntary yelp the same time he reflexively arched away from the touch, eyes snapping open. He turned his head in a futile attempt to shoot the brunet a dirty look. “Your hands are freezing!”

“I just came in from the snow,” Inaho said matter-of-factly, and Slaine hissed when the brunet splayed the icy hands flat against his back. There were lips against his neck – a comforting gesture or a bribe, he couldn’t tell which, but he hated that it was working, his arms tightening but not beyond comfort, and definitely not pushing Inaho away. “Warm me up, Slaine.”

The words made Slaine distinctly aware of the way his shirt had carelessly ridden up where Inaho had stuffed his arms under it, the cold air chilling his skin, and he pressed closer to the brunet. Any chance of the embrace looking any level of innocent vanished when Slaine felt the rougher fabric of the trousers against his inner thigh as Inaho slipped a leg between his.

“What if someone comes in?” he grumbled quietly, but it was a half-hearted complaint at best.

“It’s alright, I locked the door.” Inaho was whispering right into his ear, probably knowing full well that the hot breath would be enough to renew the blush on his face if the implications didn’t.

“You’re a shameless opportunist,” Slaine said accusingly.

Inaho shifted just enough to look him in the eye. “I don’t see you resisting.” Unable to deny it, Slaine averted his gaze. “Christmas Eve is a couples’ holiday in Japan,” the brunet continued, and at least the topic had changed, “I don’t get to monopolize you often.”

“You’re one to talk.” If his tone came out more melancholy than it should be, Inaho didn’t comment, leaning to press their lips together in a way that was deceptively slow and meant to empty his mind. Maybe the kiss was supposed to be a bribe, but it didn’t feel like one – the tongue that slid in to tangle with his felt less purposeful and more simply responding to Slaine’s own attempts to deepen the kiss. Inaho let him pull back when he needed to catch his breath, the brown eyes watching him closely.

“Aren’t you my Christmas present?” One of the hands on Slaine’s back slid teasingly to his leg, skimming lightly along the back of his thigh and rucking up the skirt.

“Please behave, _Inaho-san_.” Slaine took the Santa hat off his head and pulled it over the black hair, letting it fall carelessly over the brown eyes. Inaho managed to tip them unerringly onto the bed anyway, their legs a tangled mess as the brunet caught himself with one arm. The deadpan expression didn’t change as Inaho pushed the hat out of his eye, and the sharp gaze never once looked away when Slaine reached up to gently cup the side of Inaho’s face.

“Are you sure I’m what you want?” he asked quietly.

“Would I date you if you’re not, Slaine?” Inaho’s tone had an edge of finality to it, and the hand that closed over the one Slaine had resting against Inaho’s face felt so warm without his gloves in the way. It still took him by surprise sometimes, how warm the brunet could be, and now that Slaine knew, he wasn’t sure he could ever go without it.

Slaine smiled when Inaho closed the distance between this time, and just before their lips met, he said softly, “Merry Christmas, Inaho.” Letting his eyes slip closed, he never gave voice to what he mouthed into the kiss, but he could feel Inaho’s reply anyway in the reassuring squeeze from the hand around his, the way the brunet held him.


End file.
